metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Lethal Strike
.]] Lethal Strike is a melee attack used by Samus Aran in Metroid: Other M. The Lethal Strike varies depending on the enemy; however, almost all of them involve Samus firing a charged shot at point-blank range at a downed enemy's head. Sometimes, Samus will grab the foe (usually by their tail) and violently swing them around before tossing them. To perform a Lethal Strike, Samus needs to down an enemy. Once the enemy is downed, Samus can run over to it and execute the Lethal Strike. However, the enemy does not need to be considerably weakened; Samus can simply knock it down and use the technique. Lethal Strike should not be confused with Overblast, where Samus jumps onto the enemy and fires a blast into its head. The technique is one of the most efficient ways to kill some high threat-level enemies. It can also be used on certain bosses, such as Ridley, to inflict a large amount of damage or potentially kill them, depending on the situation. Official data In-game tutorial LETHAL STRIKE Get close to a fallen enemy then press 1 and + (Control Pad) at the same time in the enemy's direction.http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=127140 This description was changed in the final release of the game: Press (D-Pad) toward a downed enemy while pressing 1. Once fully charged, you'll launch a strong attack. ''Metroid: Other M'' Art Folio .]] Lethal Strike "The creatures that have overrun the Bottle Ship don't go down easily, and many of them will never succumb to shots from my Arm Cannon or even Missiles. For many of these, the only solution is to weaken them to the point that I can grapple them into submission for a finishing shot. From there, it's all academic." Metroid.com Lethal Strike "Once an enemy is downed, a well placed strike at their vulnerable spot should spell their doom. Samus can take advantage of this precise moment to obliterate her foes with ease." Manual "Press +* in the direction of a downed enemy while pressing 1 to build up a charge. When fully charged, you'll launch a powerful attack." * + sign represents a Wii Remote D-Pad. ''Official Nintendo Magazine'' issue 59 "Show enemies no mercy and finish them with a stylish strike when they're on their last legs." List of enemies vulnerable to Lethal Strike *Asborean (not lethal; only rips the Asborean out of its armor) *Cyborg Zebesian *Desbrachian *Dragotix *Fune *Ghalmanian *Gigafraug *Goyagma (third Overblast performed on Goyagma could be considered a Lethal Strike, although Samus must fire manually) *Griptian *Kihunter *Kyratian *Mighty Griptian *Namihe *Phantoon (can only be used when its eye collapses to the ground; Samus must fire manually) *Rage Hand *Rhedogian (not lethal; only causes the creature to retreat) *Ridley (not lethal; cannot be used if Ridley is flying; causes Ridley to retaliate by transforming into Black Ridley) *Super Kihunter *Super Zebesian *Vorash *Zebesian Hologram Trivia *Unlike Overblast, when Samus performs a Lethal Strike, she will usually automatically charge her cannon and fire. *Although it might seem like Samus performs an Overblast on Phantoon rather than a Lethal Strike, this is not the case. She must fire manually, otherwise Phantoon may eventually push her off, but the move is activated by running towards the eye and holding 1 - this is the way to activate a Lethal Strike. To perform an Overblast, Samus must actually jump on to the enemy, which she does not do in this case. *The attack is misspelled as "Leathal Strike" on page 97 of Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition. *In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Samus uses a similar move to defeat Meta Ridley; grabbing his head and shooting directly into his mouth, although Samus fired three Power Beam shots instead. *In Metroid: Samus Returns, the Grab Sequence animations on Zeta Metroids will have Samus grabbing one by the tail and slamming it onto the ground, similar to a Lethal Strike. When used on Proteus Ridley, Samus will climb up to his head and shoot directly into his mouth. Gallery Lethal Strike Biosphere.jpg|Samus finishes a Ghalmanian in the Biosphere. Mom's Kihunter.jpg|Samus performs a Lethal Strike on a Kihunter. Momhunter2.png Picture-13.png Hunters.jpg|Samus grappling with a Kihunter. ru:Смертельный Удар Category:Special Actions